Life Uncovered
by irishgirl9
Summary: Will Angell's new case interrupt her budding relationship with Flack? Spoilers for 5x11 Forbidden Fruit


**A/N:**This takes place in my Flack/Angell series after _Are Stars Out Tonight_. It might help if you read the other stories in the series first.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, I don't own. The rest are figments of my imagination.

* * *

Angell hated saying no to Flack when he asked her to out to dinner, but she had already made plans to get together with Stella to go over the Greek coin case they were working off the books. She felt like she was lying to Flack and she hated that, but she understood why she couldn't tell him what she and Stella were doing. If Mac got wind of what they were doing, it would spell big trouble for for the both of them.

When Stella had asked for her help, Angell didn't hesitate to say yes. She knew that she was taking a risk by agreeing to help, but she felt she had to. Too many people's lives were ripped apart by what Diakos had done. She had already seen the destruction he caused firsthand and wanted to make sure he was stopped before another person got hurt.

_Flashback_

Angell stood next to Carla as the curtain was pulled back. Judging from past experience she knew it was going go to be hard watching the woman identify the body of her husband.

Carla Rooney had been married to Declan Rooney for six years and they had a three year old son named Peter. High school sweethearts, Declan and Carla had planned to grow old together.

"Oh God!" cried Carla. One look at her husband laying on the table had the woman falling to her knees.

Acting quickly, Angell grabbed Carla by the elbow and gently lead her over to a bench to sit down. There would be no need for Angell to ask the woman if she was sure that was her husband laying on the table. Angell knew she would have no answer for the question that would come out of Carla's mouth when she was finally composed enough to talk.

"Why? Why would someone kill Declan?" asked Carla, her voice filled with sorrow. "He'd never hurt a soul."

"I promise you that we're working on catching the person who did this, Mrs. Rooney."

"Why'd they have to kill him? Declan would have let them have whatever they wanted." Carla's eyes filled with more tears. "He always said if they could carry the cash register out on their backs, let them have it." Fresh tears spilled from Carla's eyes as she began sobbing again.

Knowing the woman needed to let it out, Angell remained silent as she placed her arm around Carla's shoulder. She knew nothing she said would take away the other woman's pain.

"What am I supposed to tell Petey?" sobbed Carla.

Hearing the heart-wrenching pain in Carla's voice, Angell silently vowed to catch the bastard who took away her husband, took away Petey's father.

_End Flashback_

"Jess, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you helping me out with this." Stella truly was great grateful for the detective's help. She knew that it was a big risk Angell was taking in offering to help catch Diakos. A risk that could have repercussions towards Angell's career if they got caught.

"I'm glad I could help. I want that bastard to pay for what he did to Declan Rooney." The steely determination in Angell's voice spoke of how she would settle for nothing less then Diakos behind bars.

"You know we can't tell anyone what we're doing."

"I know."

"Including Don."

Angell quirked an eyebrow. Since their relationship was still in the beginning stages, she and Flack had decided to keep their colleagues in the dark. She wondered how much the Stella knew. "Don?"

"I know you two are close friends and you probably share a lot with him." Even though they had yet to admit it, Stella was pretty sure the two detectives were dating. Ever since Angell's close call a few weeks ago when her drink was spiked with ecstasy, she could see how close the two had become.

"Mum's the word." It pained Angell to keep Flack in the dark, but she knew it was for the best. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him or his career.

**NYNYNYNY**

"Were you ever going to telling me?" asked Flack sounding hurt.

Angell let out a sigh. She had planned on telling Flack eventually. Preferably after the case was all wrapped up and Diakos was behind bars.

Shock had been the word of the day for Angell. She was having another meeting with George Kolovos and had picked a restaurant that was out of the way and discreet so she wouldn't run into someone she knew and have her cover blown. Angell had been at the table less then five minutes when a familiar pair of blue eyes walked in. She worked hard to keep her composure and silently prayed that Don would not give away her cover. At the same time she prayed that he didn't think she was stepping out on him. She'd hate for their relationship to be over way too soon. For a moment it looked like Flack was going to interrupt, but he caught the signal Angell sent him and hung back. After the meeting was over and Angell was alone, Flack approached her. It turns out he was following up a lead on a case and needed to interview a busboy at the restaurant who witnessed a stabbing outside Madison Square Garden. Angell wasn't sure what to say. She knew Flack would have questions. Questions she couldn't answer, but she hated the thought of lying to him. Before she could say anything to stem her boyfriend's curiosity, Stella entered the restaurant. The older woman had become concerned when Kovolos left the restaurant and Angell didn't emerge so she went in search of her. Stella had been visibly relieved to find the younger woman safe and sound inside the restaurant. Even though she couldn't be sure he wouldn't tell Mac what was going on, Stella gave Angell the okay to clue Flack in on what they were doing as she could tell that the brunette didn't want to lie to Flack.

Flack was trying hard not to let his fear for Jess' safety dictate the words that came out of his mouth because if that happened he knew he would end up saying something he would regret. Taking a deep breath, he spoke "Jess, what you and Stella are doing is dangerous."

"Don, this guy has killed at least two people that we know about. He's probably killed others that we don't know about. He tried to kill Stella."

"My point exactly. Jess, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but Don we have to do this. Right now, there is a three year old boy who's wondering why his daddy's not coming home. Diakos needs to answer for what he's done to Declan Rooney."

Don knew it would be futile to try and talk Jess out of what she was doing. Her dogged determination was one of the things he loved about her most. But would that determination get her hurt or worse, killed? Just thinking about it made him shudder.

Staring at her boyfriend, Angell searched his face for any indication of what he was thinking. Would he insist that she stop what she was doing? Would he tell Mac what they were doing?

"Count me in," said Don.

"What?" Whatever Jess was expecting Don to say, it wasn't that he wanted in on the investigation.

"Jess, if you and Stella are not going to stop going after Diakos, then I want to help you."

"Don, do you know what you're saying? Think of your career." Angell wanted to make sure he knew the ramifications of getting involved.

While his career meant a lot to Flack, it wasn't the first thing on his mind in the morning and the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep. His career would mean nothing to him if something happened to Angell. "I'm thinking of my life."

_**The End**_

Thank you for reading!!! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
